


Grip

by DreamOfStarsAndRoses



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Female Roronoa Zoro, Male Nico Robin, No beta we die like ace, Robin is flirty, Zoro is more or less flustered, gender bend, i have mixed feelings about this, that was a dark tag but yea, this was supposed to be wholesome but im horny so okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfStarsAndRoses/pseuds/DreamOfStarsAndRoses
Summary: He was just this man of steel countenance. He walked and talked like a powerful man. Not the strong, brute type. But quiet and dark. Although, she knew Robin was not a bad man. He just emitted an aura that would make you kneel without lifting a finger. And that was saying something since Robin was a man who could sprout thousands of fingers.
Relationships: Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Grip

**Author's Note:**

> I've read Zorome was a palindrome of 11/11 (Zoro's birthday). I really liked this so I decided to take it. I know I could've just replaced ro with ra and wrote Zora but I'd rather take Zorome.

The enigmatic archeologist was used to the scowling gazes of the swordswoman. It was obvious she did not trust him. And then, when they reunited after two years — after Ennies' Lobby, really — she softened. She was gruff, of course, and their interactions were brief but he could see Zorome had changed. He had once told her, when they were alone in guard, that her name was a palindrome and of western origins. She merely huffed, saying she already knew that and there was no need to further educate her.

The older man hummed in response. He wondered how he could make her open up to him. He could only count the smiles she's had. They were wide, promised of a bright day. They looked breath-taking on her. When the crew reunited, she was more somber, firm on Luffy and always asleep (which, of course, was nothing new).

"Are you not cold?" Robin pointed out, referring to her exposed bandaged chest. What was the use of her green robe when she was going to zip it down for all the world to see? Zorome was incredibly well-endowed and, as a man, he found her attractive.

Zorome only sighed. "No. It's fine."

He started taking off his blue coat, walking towards the shorter woman. Robin gingerly wrapped his coat around her lean frame, raising a brow when she turned around to frown at him.

"I said it's fine." She frowned deeply.

"I can't let a beautiful woman bare in a cold night." A furious blush bloomed in her cheeks.

"I'm hardly bare, Robin."

He only chuckled, turning to get back to his seat and book. He heard her muttering incoherently. Something about 'stubborn men' and 'coats'. He only smiled when she turned to glare at him.

"Thank you, I guess."

"You're welcome."

* * *

He was in his usual seat when Zorome walked past him. Her creamy cheeks were flushed from exertion of her training. In her hand was her shusui. Robin eyed the grip she had on the handle and watched as the swordswoman displayed her skills in the grassy desk of the Sunny. What really caught him was the grip. They were tight but he could sense her hold was destructible. Firm and gentle. Very like her.

He fixed his collar, feeling himself flush and he admonished himself quietly.

"Robinnnn!" Nami called. "What do you think of this magazine issue?"

Ripping his eyes away from her form, he entertained the ginger's inquiries in this week's fashion.

He felt the curious eyes of Zorome burning. He looked up and winked. She gave him a dull look and resumed her training.

* * *

The looks the archaeologist was throwing her made her conscious. Robin eyed her like some prey. But his brown gaze was always curious. He didn't seem to mind when she caught him. He would just smile mysteriously and turn his attention to somewhere else. She still couldn't get the archeologist and he sometimes annoyed her.

He was just this man of steel countenance. He walked and talked like a powerful man. Not the strong, brute type. But quiet and dark. Although, she knew Robin was not a bad man. He just emitted an aura that would make you kneel without lifting a finger. And that was saying something since Robin was a man who could sprout thousands of fingers. He was just ... one of the gentlest men she ever met.

"My mellorine!" Sanji swooped, wiggling with hears in his eyes. "Lunch is ready~!"

"Tch, Ero-cook." She muttered in disdain. The blond only made kissy faces and wiggled to Nami's direction.

* * *

"Robin, w-we can't." The green-haired woman panted under the towering man. Robin nipped at her neck, making himself comfortable between her legs. Zorome scowled, her cheeks flushed and trying to resist her horniness for this man. "We shouldn't!" She cried.

He calmly looked at her. His silence making her squirm and his brown gaze melting her into a puddle of goo. She cursed inwardly. Mad at herself. Mad at Robin for being ... for being like this. "Okay." He relented, fixing her green robe around her frame. He leaned in to kiss her forehead and she gasped inaudibly. He chuckled at her reaction.

"What was that?" She asked, blushing.

"Hm?"

"Affection." He smiled. Damn it. Damn this enigmatic archeologist for forcing her into situations like this. 

She looked at him under her lashes, her breathing spiking as she muttered, "C-can you do it again?" She reached up to point at her lips. "But here."

The older man's brown eyes twinkled in amusement. He said, "Okay" before swooping in to capture the swordswoman's lips. 

So, much for her "we shouldn't!"

* * *

"What are you wearing?" Zorome asked, arms crossed her chest. 

"I believe they are called clothes, Miss swordsman." He was wearing his navy blue leather vest that reached his ribs. It was the one he wore when they reunited after two years. He also wore a long salmon sarong. It was a bit feminine but he was comfortable in it. 

The woman before him harrumphed before walking over her usual spot, which was what Robin taught until he felt her arms wrapping around his torso. He looked at her over his shoulder.

"Um, Zorome-chan?"

She looked up, a pink tint in her cheeks. She seemed to be blushing more often when he was around. "You do look good in these even though I find your sense of fashion too weird."

"Says the woman who wears bandages as a bra." She continued to feel him up.

She rolled her eyes. "You love my breasts."

"I do. But I recommend wearing a proper bra or they would sag."

"I doubt that you would no longer find me attractive if I did have saggy breasts."

Robin merely hummed, turning around to give her a bear hug. She made a surprised noise in the back of her throat as he hauled her to his shoulders and carried her like a sack of potatoes.

"Don't manhandle me, Robin!" She huffed.

"Quiet now, Miss Swordsman." He smiled. "Let's read while we wait for the rest to gather our rations."

"I'm supposed to guard the sunny, Robin."

"I'll have eyes around the ship." He assured, closing the door of the library and plopping his displeased, favorite swordswoman on the nearest desk. 

"You are incorrigible." He grinned at her. Well, she was certainly learning from their late night readings. 

"Word of today, Miss Swordsman, is concupiscent."

**Author's Note:**

> CONCUPISCENT  
> con·cu·pis·cent  
> /känˈkyo͞opəsənt/  
> adjective FORMAL  
> filled with sexual desire; lustful.  
> "concupiscent dreams"
> 
> I kinda enjoyed writing this because this is more self-indulgent. 
> 
> Also, zorome is pronounced as zoro-meh. Not zoroam or zoro-mi because those are butchery.  
> Twitter: traffsroom
> 
> ALSO, join our new Zorobin discord! We have cookies (no raisins, I swear) and some well-known artists and writers from this fandom. We're totally chill and don't bite (ni21 does but don't let her get to you :))  
> discord: [Zorobin Shenanigans](https://discord.gg/N9fN9dRXx8)


End file.
